Tales Of The Betrayed
by Renozon-Wildrose
Summary: What happens when a Son of Jupiter cheats on A daughter of Aphrodite? What happens when a Daughter of Athena cheats on a son of Poseiden? What if the Childeren of Poseiden and Aphrodite team up with a daughter of Bellona? Find out in The Tales of the Betrayed. Rated T for now. Percy/Piper/Reyna. (Already have a Beta) (all rights go to Rick Riordan...I don't own PJO or HoO)
1. Chapter 1

Tales Of The Betrayed

 ** _Story is rated T for now...maybe M later on for Torture scenes, Gore, Swearing, and maybe...just maybe a lemon if I get enough Reviews when the time comes...well onto the story Boys and Girls!_**

perspective change

 _"thoughts"_

"voices"

 ** _"charm speak"_**

 **Chapter One: The Betrayal**

Percy First person POV

Near Halfblood Hill

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson twice savior of Olympus and the world...but I very much would prefer to just be called Percy. Now you all know my story up untill the end of the second Giant War but I bet you were never told what happened afterwards were you? Well here I am to tell you the rest of the story and how mine and my friends hearts got broken in the same day...it all happened on a...Warm and sunny day in the middle of summer! (Muahaha thought it was gonna be a cold Rainey night didn't you?) I was out on a stroll near the forest on my way to the beach to meet up with my girlfriend (at the time) Annabeth when I heard noises in the bushes.

Third person POV

"Huh...I wonder what that sound is" He whispered to himself as he crept up to the bushes as quietly as he could, _"I need to hurry to the beach to meet Annabeth soon so i'll make this snappy"_ he thought as he smiled at the blond couple he saw...wait...BLOND?! He stares with tears starting to form in his eyes as he watches and listens to the exchange between the two Demigods.

"Oh Jason...I need to go to the beach to meet up with Percy" The girl giggles while she continues to gently kiss his lips between each word.

Jason chuckles a bit at this, "Are you finally going to dump the weakling Annabeth? After all...you now have the son of Jupiter as your boyfriend and soon to be fiance in a few months."

Annabeth laughs at this softly, "Of course I am. After all...he may be the supposed hero of Olympus but you are better than him in every way my love. What about Piper though. Will you continue to use her...if so can I give you a few ideas on what she should be useful as?"

Jason thinks about it for a moment as Percy just watches stunned into silence as he cries without a sound.

"Yeah...might as well keep her around and in the dark about all this...after all a daughter of Aphrodite has there uses I guess" Anabeth smiles and gets ready to spout off ideas to Jason when Percy finally looses his cool.

"How dare you two talk like that about Piper and me! Annabeth...I thought you loved me?! That's it...i'm done...we are through and I swear on the Styx I will be telling Piper all about what I heard and there's NOTHING either of you can do to stop me." Jason and Annabeth pale majorly as a clap of thunder could be heard sealing Percys oath as said Demigod is storming away twords where Piper could be usually seen hanging around.

At the Pegasus stables a few minutes later

Piper hums quietly as she prunes Blackjacks wings removing the loose feathers as she thinks about how distant Jason has been with her lately, _"Oh Jason...what's wrong...did I do something bad to cause him to be mad at me?"_ She flinches a bit when she hears a thunder clap, "Is it supposed to storm today or something?" she asks herself out loud.

Piper jumps and whips around when the stables doors slam open and what she sees makes her heart shudder in pain for infront of her is Percy with a tear streaked face and a distraught look on his face. But what she hears next makes her blood run cold and teara run down her face.

Percy sobs out a single sentence before he falls to his knees, "Piper...I caught A...Annabeth cheating on me...w...with...Jason"

Piper stays frozen in place not believing what she heard, "W...what did you say Percy? It almost s..sounded like you said Annabeth and Ja..jason have been cheating on us with...eachother."

Percy chokes down a sob as he gets to his feet and stumble over to Piper wrapping her in a gentle hug as she starts to shake with barely controlled sobs, "I saw it with my own eyes over by the hill...they were even tal...talking about 'using' you and were about to discuss how when I confronted them..."

Piper starts trying to push him away as tears stream down her face, "No..NO I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME...HE LOVES ME! "

Percy holds her tighter and quietly says so only she can hear him speak, "Piper...I swear on the Styx all that I said is the truth...They cheated on us and were...planning on using you...i'm sorry this happened to you but...unlike them I'll always be here for you...I promise you this." a clap of thunder sounds off only making her sobbing worse and more uncontrollable than before.

Percy and Piper stand there crying when they hear one of the people they never wanted to see again, "Hey Pipes I need to warn you...oh...I see Percy is here already. has he already told you his lies about Annabeth and me supposedly cheating? " Jasons voice rings through the Stables as Pipers and Percys sadness turns to rage as they hear the arrogance in his voice.

Piper storms up to him and smacks him hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground, "Jason Grace...you will regret the day you decided to cheat on me!" She suddenly laces her voice with a tremendous ammount of charm speak, **_"Jason...you will WALK to Olympus and tell Artemis, Aphrodite,_** ** _Poseidon,_** ** _Athena, and Hestia what you and Annabeth did to Percy and I._** ** _You will not stop walking untill your task is done...than may the Gods have mercy on your soul when you realize just who you pissed off"_**

As she finnishes her instructions Jadon gets a glazed look on his face and turns around walking away to follow Pipers instructions when Percy speaks softly, "That...was amazing Piper. Wish I could have punched him first though..."

Piper smiles a small empty smile as she returns to hugging Percy, "he got off easy...but because of this I don't want to be here anymore...where can I go now?" she asks herself but as they stand there percy gets a devilish idea

"Hey Piper...lets go to camp Jupiter...after all...I am still a Preator there and you can join the legion. All we have to do is talk to Reyna about all of this. I'm sure she would be glad to be rid of Jason as much as we would...so what do you think? Shall we join the Romans?"

 ** _Authors notes_**

 _Well sorry to leave this at a cliffhanger bbuutt I believe this is a decent first chapter to my very first story. please R &R so I can figure out what I can do better._ _The pairing has been decided already and it is a Percy/Piper/Reyna fic._ _the characters will be OOC but only to a small extent except for the main few._ _Please put in your review a yes or no to a Torture scene that will feature a very OOC and dark Hestia with a chained up Jason and Annabeth._ _And review a new weapon for percy...Anaklusmos is a very cannon weapon for him but...I want something new and fun...make it a legitimate weapon (or weapons) so it will be easier and less vague when I decide to do actual fight scenes._

 _P.S. Any and all flamers will be used to stoke the Hearth then sent to Tarturus._

 _P.S.S. My uploads will not be scheduled due to babysitting my niece and nephew as well as job hunting...but I will be posting as soon and often as possible...from my cursed phone...I swear technology hates me sometimes..._

 _Thank you and enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

This is not an update

I'm sorry about this not being a story update but things came up and my planning process for this story and I got stuck halfway through the chapter. But I should have a full chapter done and ready for upload by next monday. I thank all who F&F this story and I thank the reviews that were sent to me. I also have a few announcements to tell you all.

And thank you to the Reviews because I was kinda sorta majorly nervous about it not being liked. but rest assured I will not abandon this story but the updates might come out slowly due to me job hunting and watching my niece and nephew all week every week.

1: I have decided even without a poll to have a Dark Hestia in the story as it will tie in with the storyline and how I want it to go about.

2: I have decided to revive some characters and maybe kill off a few as well.

3: I have decided Percys new weapon/weapons and no I won't reveal it/them untill the time is right.

4: I have also decided on a new poll that YOU will vote on. Will Hestia join the tiny Herem with Piper and Reyna? Please vote on this and if its voted as yes then ill fit it into the story as best as I can and if not then.

So to recap the new chapter won't be ready yet but I'll try to get it out by monday or even sooner. And a new poll is up for you to decide. Plus the story will be upped to Rated M as soon as I write the Torture chapter and maybe even in the next chapter due to language and fighting due to blood and gore. And I will NOT ABANDON this story.

From yours truely: Renozon


End file.
